knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Bee
Blue Bee was a prototype special mecha armor suit that was designed, manufactured, and operated by PPP. Only a single unit was produced as it was meant to be a technology demonstrator although it covertly participated in several combat sorties as well. Due to its highly advanced technologies, only a handful of pilots were trained and authorized to use the Blue Bee. One of the pilots who notably used it in multiple occasions was a teacher at IAN School and also a member of Sion's uncles. Blue Bee appeared in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are and was used in the Second Battle of Tobal and the Tobal Space Elevator incident on the side of the Knights, particularly Master Knight Sion Zail. Role Second Battle of Tobal The Blue Bee was deployed by PPP to assist the Knights' dispatch to the Second Battle of Tobal as well as to safely escort their ship, special battlecruiser Marian. It performed to great effect in clearing out the garrisoned Beast fighters that were launched by the Blue Flower to defend itself from incoming threats. The Blue Bee displayed the use of its drones as well as its particle beam sabers. Unfortunately, the Blue Beetle's core engines overheated after slaying two Dragons and it was forced to withdraw from the battle. Suppression of Sion Zail Blue Bee arrived to reinforce Sion's escorts which had been ambushed by refugee mercenaries hired by Robert Nelson's Tobal Union. Unfortunately, it was already too late as the Raven Units were deployed to arrest Sion. Blue Bee still launched itself in an attempt to catch up but the mecha was intercepted by other Ravens. Sion's escorts then gave up and retreated from the scene when Sion voluntarily surrendered. Tobal Space Elevator incident Blue Bee was piloted by a Sion's uncle for use during the Tobal Space Elevator incident on the side of the terrorists. The uncles attempted a rescue operation that would have forcefully free Sion from the Tobal Union's "unlawful" detainment. Blue Bee intercepted air defenses around the space elevator and was also used as a lift to transport the infiltrating terrorists to the higher levels of the facility. When Van Nelson was stopped by his brother, Ray Nelson, the Blue Bee's pilot tried to separate the two but Ray easily restrained the mecha with the God of Metal ability technique. Ray, gifted with advance magnetic powers, remarked how foolish it was to fight him using an armor suit made of metallic materials in a space surrounded with other metal objects. He then created a huge metallic spear using his Abfalleisen Speer (Scrap Metal Spear) technique with which he impaled the Blue Bee through the cockpit area. The bleeding pilot attempted to land a hit on Ray at least but another spear was then thrown at him. The pilot then bled to death while the mecha was left as it is, utterly destroyed already. Specifications The Blue Bee possessed three powerful cores acting as its engines which provide all of the mecha's energy requirements. The cores' tremendous output was prone to cause overheating on itself especially when the mecha's abilities are being fully utilized. The Blue Bee can also set the intensity of its particle beams and thrusters according to the core's output but it can have detrimental effects when put to maximum performance. By folding its arms and legs, the Blue Bee can transform from its mecha form to a fighter form for better maneuverability and speed. In the fighter form, it is more portable and ergonomic. The Blue Bee is armed with particle beam-based weaponry only. It possess two powerful emitters mounted on the top wrists that each generate a particle beam saber. It was shown capable of cutting down a Dragon in half. The Blue Beetle also carries two particle beam cannons, shaped like rifles, that are found on each side of its hip. The Blue Bee's most powerful armament however is its hive control system for an army of drones. Each drone is equipped with its own engine propulsion and particle beam cannon. The drones are remotely controlled or can be set to independently move in coordination with the Blue Bee and the whole army. The drones can also be manipulated to link-up with each other to form an array that acts as a supplemental equipment to the Blue Bee. An array is then mounted on the shoulders to provide additional boosters and particle beam cannons. Gallery Blue Bee.PNG|Blue Bee performing a full-blast attack during the Second Battle of Tobal Blue bee2.PNG|Blue Bee unleashing a charged particle beam attack Blue bee.PNG|Drones of the Blue Bee in flight Blue bee laser sword.PNG|Blue Bee using its particle beam sabers on two Dragons Blue bee1.PNG|Blue Bee in a landing/rest position Category:Human Technology Category:PPP